Serena's Sad Story
by Irish Link
Summary: FIRST DAY... Serena: Brand new day, nothing is wrong with the world and her friends were here to go with her. Hey, guys! I smiled as they arrived. They all looked so happy to be here. I was just happy to be here with them. They all came over to where I was. I was only friends with a f
1. Chapter 1

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"FIRST DAY.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"=====================================================================================/p  
p class="" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Serena: Brand new day, nothing is wrong with the world and her friends were here to go with her. Hey, guys! I smiled as they arrived. They all looked so happy to be here. I was just happy to be here span class="" style="box-sizing: border-box;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"with them. /emThey all came over to where I was. I was only friends with a few of those people, as for the others, I did not know. Ash, Shauna, Trevor, Tierno, and Brendan were my only friends here and I knew no one else./span/p  
p class="" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span class="" style="box-sizing: border-box;"As we wait for the bus, a kid with a hat a lot like Ash's came over and checked me out. We all looked at him confused then he said "Hi, my name is Calem." directing it to me. We all said our names and then Calem said "Hiem style="box-sizing: border-box;" Serena/em, wanna go to my house after school?" he asked ignoring everyone else./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""What was your name again?..." Ash asked looking at him like his name sounded familiar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"'Calem,' he said again this time acknowledging him this time./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Ash widens his eyes and pulls me over.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"=====================================================================================/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Ash: I know that name. Calem Cassius. The biggest fuckboy of them all. I say "Serena, don't trust him. He's tried to fu-" I was shut up by finger on my mouth. Her face was red and whisper/screamed at me and said "Ash! Don't ruin this for me. He's hot as hell and he's interested in me!" I try to change her mind but right after I blinked, she was up and over to C.C. saying how much she'd love to. I sigh, thinking that this would end terribly. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"She comes up smiling back at me, and I know she did. She said she would be his girlfriend.I only say 'Ok' but on the inside I'm planning to put up a Serena and Calem watch, for protection purposes of course./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"We got to school for 9 hours and come out exhausted. All we did was write essays, do training exercises and run./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"On after hours, Calem and Serena walk together to his house. Brendan agreed to come with me to watch over her with me because he didn't like the sound of it either./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"For some reason, Brendan called Phil the Photo Guy over to help us. Smart idea I tell him. He nods and we pop out the bush we were hiding in for 10 minutes. Then we see the unbearable, we see them-/p 


	2. The Painful Sight

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"FIRST DAY.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"=====================================================================================/p  
p class="" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Serena: Brand new day, nothing is wrong with the world and her friends were here to go with her. Hey, guys! I smiled as they arrived. They all looked so happy to be here. I was just happy to be here span class="" style="box-sizing: border-box;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"with them. /emThey all came over to where I was. I was only friends with a few of those people, as for the others, I did not know. Ash, Shauna, Trevor, Tierno, and Brendan were my only friends here and I knew no one else./span/p  
p class="" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span class="" style="box-sizing: border-box;"As we wait for the bus, a kid with a hat a lot like Ash's came over and checked me out. We all looked at him confused then he said "Hi, my name is Calem." directing it to me. We all said our names and then Calem said "Hiem style="box-sizing: border-box;" Serena/em, wanna go to my house after school?" he asked ignoring everyone else./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""What was your name again?..." Ash asked looking at him like his name sounded familiar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"'Calem,' he said again this time acknowledging him this time./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Ash widens his eyes and pulls me over.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"=====================================================================================/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Ash: I know that name. Calem Cassius. The biggest fuckboy of them all. I say "Serena, don't trust him. He's tried to fu-" I was shut up by finger on my mouth. Her face was red and whisper/screamed at me and said "Ash! Don't ruin this for me. He's hot as hell and he's interested in me!" I try to change her mind but right after I blinked, she was up and over to C.C. saying how much she'd love to. I sigh, thinking that this would end terribly. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"She comes up smiling back at me, and I know she did. She said she would be his girlfriend.I only say 'Ok' but on the inside I'm planning to put up a Serena and Calem watch, for protection purposes of course./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"We got to school for 9 hours and come out exhausted. All we did was write essays, do training exercises and run./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"On after hours, Calem and Serena walk together to his house. Brendan agreed to come with me to watch over her with me because he didn't like the sound of it either./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"For some reason, Brendan called Phil the Photo Guy over to help us. Smart idea I tell him. He nods and we pop out the bush we were hiding in for 10 minutes. Then we see the unbearable, we see them-/p 


End file.
